Some routers implement a link bundling feature whereby two or more communication paths are collectively utilized, considered and/or managed as a single logical composite link. Link bundling provides a number of advantages including, for example, reducing the number of open shortest path first (OSPF) adjacencies and/or improving network scalability. Moreover, when a member of a composite link fails, routers can redistribute traffic onto the remaining member(s) of the composite link without needing to compute a new shortest path tree. In some examples, routers utilize cost-out thresholds to determine when particular composite links are no longer to be used to transport data. In particular, when the capacity of the composite link falls below the cost-out threshold, the composite link is “costed out” when computing OSPF adjacencies.